


Angel Trap

by maimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Rating subject to change, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to catch an Angel. Dean thinks that's stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I have no idea how long this sketch comic is going get, but I had this silly idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until it was drawn. Updates will be sporadic...thanks for looking!


End file.
